Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch mechanism suitable for automotive vehicles of the type comprising on a driven shaft, specifically the input shaft of a gearbox, and keyed to rotate therewith a friction disk cooperating with a mechanism carried by a driving shaft, specifically the crankshaft of a propulsion motor, with a pressure plate/diaphragm spring/clutch cover assembly on one side and a reaction plate on the other side.
The invention is more particularly concerned with mechanisms of this kind comprising a pressure plate/diaphragm spring/clutch cover assembly which is pre-assembled in order to facilitate assembly.
The invention proposes an improved construction of such mechanisms with the objective of procuring ease of assembly in conjunction with simplification of the mechanism and a compact and reliable structure.
In accordance with a principal aspect of the invention there is proposed a pre-assembled pressure plate/diaphragm spring/clutch cover assembly adapted to be fixed via the clutch cover to the end of a driving shaft by means of a plurality of screws distributed around the axis of the shaft, holes being formed in the pressure plate through which the screws pass.
This arrangement makes it an economic, simple and fast operation to attach the completely pre-assembled assembly to the end of a crankshaft, for example, in minimum time and without special-purpose tools.
For the subsequent mounting of the reaction plate, which may with advantage constitute the flywheel with the starter toothed ring around its periphery, a series of fixing bolts are fixed to the edge of the clutch cover, by welding under the head, for example.
The pressure plate may be advantageously formed so as to receive directly at its center the thrust exerted by the clutch operating pin and to collect leaking oil so as to protect the friction disk.
For the sub-assembly comprising the clutch cover and the pressure plate associated with its coupling links there is advantageously provided a bayonet-type coupling by means of fixing rivets incorporating pegs provided with a bearing shoulder to limit distension of the diaphragm and thus of the pressure plate in the storage position.
Other objects and advantages will appear from the following description of an example of the invention, when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings, and the novel features will be particularly pointed out in the appended claims.